The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices and memory systems including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices and volatile memory devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). The volatile memory devices such as DRAMs are commonly employed as system memories for mass data, because DRAMs are inexpensive. Manufacturing processes are scaled in the volatile memory devices such as DRAMs for increasing memory density. In addition, in DRAMs, a unit of a write/read operation is different from a unit of error correction code (ECC) encoding/ECC decoding using the ECC.